1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a pattern password trajectory configuration system and a method using the same, and more particularly, to a pattern password trajectory configuration system and a method using the same on basis of sliding/movement of a cursor indicator for generation of a graphics-based password.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, and even televisions have been more and more compact, keyboards or mouse for the electronic devices have been generally replaced by touch-based input means, which is widely adopted in smart phones.
Conventionally, when the mobile phones need to be password-protected inputting passwords via buttons of the mobile phones is necessary to “lock” the mobile phones and such passwords need to be re-inputted when the password-protected mobile phones are to be unlocked. As the a large chunk of the mobile phones are not equipped with the physical keyboards or mouse, systems allowing for human operators to slide in a predetermined direction for unlocking the smart phones have been developed when such sliding could serve as the passwords of the mobile devices. However, the sliding is more of unidirectional and repeated movement or sliding is not permitted for the preparation of the passwords. Plus, the sliding for the generation of the passwords may be based on displayed nine points on user input interfaces, requiring the human operators to slide along the displayed nine points, with the displayed nine points equally distant from one to its neighbors. Accordingly, the passwords prepared could be predictable and more susceptible to unauthorized access with a finite amount of combinations on basis of the nine displayed points.
When the sliding for the preparation or input of the passwords could be based on the repeated movement with sliding trajectory not limited to movement between equally distant points, more combinations of the passwords may result and the preparation or input of the passwords could be quicker and more convenient.